


You Are My Moon

by happyboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is in love, Cute, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Letters, M/M, Moon, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Weddings, sakusa kiyoomi is sad, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyboi/pseuds/happyboi
Summary: please read to find out :)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 17





	You Are My Moon

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi! my first fic, uhm it's probably bad but I hope you like it<3

“The blossoms he blooms and the butterflies that lay a top. His presence melts me down to liquid gold. He is the moon, beautiful, ominous, cold. I am the sun, strange, warm, radiant. He is the flowing black ink and I am the gold metallic silk. His eyes are black as the sky and I’ll forever dance in them, like a star in the night sky dancing with the rest of the lost souls. And I have always wanted to tell him something.  
‘dear the boy who doesn’t love me,  
I heard a story about how the sun and the moon hated each other fighting. Always over the sky. Destined to hate each other for eternity. But a fearful flower blossomed in the hatred and love blossomed booths hatred trying to wilt the flower but not even the moons darkness could stop this flower from growing soon they excepted the flower, but this love wasn’t welcomed so they were separated getting moved thousands of miles away from each other. Now only watching the other take over the sky and watch each other twinkle in their dull universe. A tragic romance they call it. I long for a love like theirs, a love no one believes in but I know is right. But I believed one thing ever since I saw you, you could never be the moon or the sun. But both, like the sky with stars, because your cold and beautiful and warm and radiant. Unrequited love was never what I wanted, but in a way, I’m glad because I’ve seen things I would’ve never otherwise. There are a million things I wanna say to you. But I’ll only say 7.

I’ll always love you,  
Sakusa Kyoomi,  
forever

love,  
Atsumu’”

Looking up was the most beautiful thing you could wish to see, the night skies were crying, beautiful silver tears. What a beautiful sight. “You were always overdramatic, I’ll love you forever too, Miya Atsumu.” The boy seen as the sun gave an honest smile, for the first time since he was met his love again. “Your my moon,” he said gold tears now falling “and you’re my sun,” he said grabbing the sun’s hand and laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Forever,” they said. 

“I guess you took over my job,” he said chuckling looking up at the sky back leaning over the grave. “You were always a star in my eyes, my glowing sun.” silver tears watering their flower once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed lemme know what you thought :)


End file.
